In a data storage and/or data recovery drive utilizing tape as the storage media, a tape transducer, is moved across a width of tape. The tape transducer may be a read head, a write head or a read/write head. In order to minimize out-of-plane movement, the positioning assembly has been provided with guide rails preloaded into bearings or bushings. The preload has been provided by compression, such as by leaf springs. The preload has also been provided by a magnet and an elongated steel member as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,542,234 B1.